


OJTW Day 1- Harem

by Wandering_Dreamer



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is So Done, Gen, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Dreamer/pseuds/Wandering_Dreamer
Summary: Jason and the Outlaws' place is under repairs and they are staying at the Manor meanwhile. Damian is outraged. Jason has a lot of friends. Bruce just wants some peace.





	OJTW Day 1- Harem

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on tumblr
> 
> Additionnal tags: Jason (mentioned), lots of characters mentioned, Day 1 Harem, more like mentioned but whatever; omega!Jason, beta!Bruce, alpha!Damian, Bruce is TIRED, timeline what timeline, omegajasontoddweek
> 
> First fic posted on ao3!!!! *excited flailing*
> 
> Edit: If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Damian bursting in his study announced the end of Bruce's peaceful afternoon.

"Father! It cannot be allowed to go on!" Demands the young alpha.

Closing his book, Bruce ran the list of possibilities, didn't heard any gunfire or explosion, didn't smell smoke, no calls from Gordon, either one, or Fox. His son look whole, not harmed, just really put out.

Bracing for it, Bruce sighs and asks the dooming question "What happened?" 

"I demand that Todd and his harem leave at once!" The fifteen years olds ask with disgust on his face.

"Damian, Jason is a part of th-" wait "What harem?" What is happening? Again?

Crossing his arms on his chest, his pup jerk his head towards the hall, scowling.

"His band of miscreants and outcasts who have no rights to lounge around in our home, Father, they monopolise the library, squat in the den! They dared take my beddings for their poor idea of a nest! And they violated Titus!" Pointing at his dog and ending his statement in a slightly cracked voice, he was beginning his puberty phase.

Following his son's pointing, Bruce gaze down to the beloved pet, repressing a laugh under a cough.

The old boy is wearing a red trucker cap with holes for his ears, and there's colored bows on his tail, other than that, he looks unarmed.

The bows were new. They must have waited for Damian's return from the Titans to put them on. 

At least they restrained themselves, Bruce had heard bits of conversation between Roy and Jason about Bat Cow and a Bizarro costume...

Apparently Damian had done or said something before leaving for the weekend and Jason exacted vengeance. Bruce will ask his second eldest about it and watch the security footage later.

The Omega loves teasing his family and the entourage he keeps enables, worst, encourage him. Knowing them, it was a mild reaction compared to other times. Jason's heat must be coming up. He's less brutal when he nears one.

And it would explained the increase in numbers of his gang in the Manor. It's generally just Roy, Harper, the failed clone and sometimes the Amazon. Stephanie and Tim too of course. Now, the alien, Starfire and a Green Lantern (at least it's Rainer, Bruce find him less irritating than the other GLs) have joined the ranks. It is getting quite crowded. 

He's going to have another talk with Jason and his… friends. Yes friends. Not an harem. No. Jason is his precious son. Those people are just his team. Who he spent an awful amount of time with...

Anyway, they have been hanging out at the Manor a lot lately. Even the metas. He remembers to having a rule about those.

So…Why did he agreed again?

Ah. Yes. Jason is stubborn and has Alfred to make Bruce bends anyway they want him to. The fact that they came here at all is still baffling. They must care about Jason more than they fear Batman. That's a disquieting thought. 

He mentally schedule to move the repairs of the Outlaws' place up on his list, the case had been closed last week. Time to move on. And get out.

Bruce desperately needed his space back. He may be a beta, and therefore less territorially aggressive than an alpha, but he longed for the calm and quiet the Manor has lacked for the last three weeks. 

Well, it's never really been peaceful, but this is worst. He's certain.

"Father?"

Oh right Damian. Alfred and Dick are much more qualified to deal with that kind of situations. Better at placating Damian and having some sort of apology from Jason. 

However, Bruce is the head of this menagerie-hum-family and as such, he has to- what? Take charge? Punish Jason? His friends? It's so much easier when in the cowl.

It's gonna be a long day, even if he manage not to put a foot in his mouth. He really miss his peace and quiet.


End file.
